Gatomon (Adventure)
Gatomon is a character in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 anime who appeared as the partner of Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. "Gatomon" is also the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share, and there are several different Gatomon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The Gatomon of Digimon Adventure also appears in Digimon Adventure/02 related movies, as well as manga and video games set within that continuity. Unlike the other Chosen Digimon in Digimon Adventure, Gatomon spends most of her time in the Champion stage, instead of the Rookie stage. Appearance Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large yellow and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. The data for these gloves were copied from SaberLeomon. In the dub, she speaks in a soft, drawling voice. The Japanese version, however, has Gatomon in a much older voice to reflect her maturity as a Champion level Digimon. As Salamon, she acts more child-like, similar to a typical Rookie level Digimon, while as Gatomon she acts more like a teenager and as Angewomon she acts like an adult. However, in the Japanese version she behaves maturely even in her child level at times. This Gatomon also bears red X-shaped scars on her left paw under the yellow gloves from when Myotismon would beat her because he disliked her eyes. Her name, "Gatomon," comes from "gato", which means "cat" in Spanish, Greek, and Portuguese, whereas "Tailmon" is derived from the word "tail". Background ]] Gatomon is a main character in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, as well as the movies Digimon Adventure (The Movie), Our War Game!, The Golden Digimentals and Diaboromon Strikes Back. Pre-Series Gatomon was created along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help balance the good and evil in the Digital World. When she was still a Digi-Egg connected to the Crest of Light and the Digivice, the Dark Masters attacked the facility where she is housed, and Gennai fled with the eggs in hand. During the escape, Gatomon's Digi-Egg fell and became separated from the rest of the Digimon. She later hatched into Nyaromon, and constantly waited for someone she was programmed to bond with. When she later digivolved into Salamon, she searched for the person instead of passively waiting, and found Myotismon instead. He took her under his wing, but during her time under him he routinely abused her, causing her to forget what she had been doing. Salamon eventually naturally Digivolved into Gatomon and became one of Myotismon's lieutenants in his army of Digimon. During this time, she gained a rival in one of his other minions, DemiDevimon, as the two competed for their master's favor. Her only friend was Wizardmon, a friendly Digimon who Gatomon had once helped. Digimon Adventure Gatomon first appeared in Digimon Adventure as a malicious Digimon working for Myotismon. Gatomon accompanied Myotismon and his army in the assault on the Real World in the search of the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined, who Myotismon was determined to destroy. Thanks to Wizardmon, Gatomon realized that she was in fact the chosen partner Digimon for the eighth member, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. However, Myotismon also discovered this and captured Gatomon and used her to identify Kari. When Gatomon refused, Kari willingly gave herself up to stop the bloodshed, despite the protests of Gatomon and the other DigiDestined. The DigiDestined and their Digimon, along with Wizardmon, fought Myotismon to save Kari. During the battle, Wizardmon sacrificed himself for Kari. Gatomon and her partner was devastated by Wizardmon's death, and this activated the Crest of Light, enabling Gatomon to Digivolve into Angewomon to fight Myotismon. By absorbing the power of the other Digimon into one of her arrows, Angewomon had apparently destroyed Myotismon. However, Myotismon's entity endured and he became VenomMyotismon. After the following battle Gatomon accompanied Kari and the other DigiDestined back to the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters. Digimon Adventure 02 Gatomon returned as a main character in the second Digimon season, Digimon Adventure 02. Four years had passed since the adventures of the original DigiDestined, and now, a human calling himself the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World and enslaving the Digimon. Gatomon was reunited with Kari but had lost her Tail Ring while escaping a Unimon under the control of a Dark Ring. Without the Tail Ring's holy power, Gatomon's power was greatly reduced to roughly that of a Rookie level Digimon. In the last episode of the series, Gennai returns the missing Tail Ring to Gatomon. Apparently it was found by the forces of good. Gennai explains that the Ring served as a means to contain the dark energy of the Digimon Emperor's fortress, and that its power was what allowed DNA and Armor Digivolution to take place. The loss of the ring is also what enables Gatomon to Armor and DNA Digivolve just like the others, ignoring her Champion level. Video Games Gatomon is recruitable in ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer and Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer by saving Kari, is a fighter in Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and can be used in whatever chapter Kari participates in in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, though she has a Rookie's stats. Attacks * Lightning Paw (Neko Punch, lit. "Cat Punch"): A lightning-fast punch * Cat's Eye Hypnotism (Cat's Eye): An attack that allows Gatomon to confuse and/or paralyze the opponent. * Neko Kick (lit. "Cat Kick"): A lightning-fast kick Other Forms The name "Gatomon" refers to only the Champion form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gatomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). Unlike the rest of the DigiDestined Digimon, the Champion form is the most common form for Gatomon, as she is the only one able to maintain that level regularly. This is due to the fact she is the only partner Digimon who achieved Champion form prior to meeting her partner, in other words, naturally and without any help from a Digivice. For the other Digimon, Champion form is much harder to constantly maintain. In Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, Gatomon has the ability to digivolve into Ophanimon as her Mega form. In the CD Drama The Road to Armor Evolution, she can also digivolve to Butterflymon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Additionally, in Yuen Wong Yu's manga adaptation of Digimon Adventure 02, Gatomon is shown in the Baby form of YukimiBotamon. {| | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Nyaromon Nyaromon is Gatomon's In-Training form. The name "Nyaromon" comes from the Japanese word "nyaa", the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound that cats make. The first time Nyaromon is seen is in Digimon Adventure, during the flashback that shows a Nyaromon, sitting in a tree, waiting for someone. This someone would be Kari, as Gatomon would later find. Attacks *'Tail Whip' (Fox Tail): Smacks enemies with her tail. *'Bubble Blow': Nyaromon fires bubbles from her mouth. |- | Salamon Salamon is Gatomon's Rookie form. According to an interview with the English dub producer, Terri-Lei O'Malley, Salamon was named after her pet cat. Coincidentally, Salamon's name is similar to the Malay word "salak" which means barking. Salamon tends to appear when Gatomon is too exhausted after a fight to maintain the Champion form. She appears for the first time in Digimon Adventure in a flashback about how Gatomon met Myotismon. In Digimon Adventure 02, Salamon appears again when Silphymon De-Digivolves. Strangely, Salamon's appearance and attacks are based on a dog, while a majority of her other forms have features of a cat. Attacks *'Puppy Howling': A shrill howl used to distract opponents. *'Sala Pa': Salamon uses her hind feet to push an opponent over. *'Petit Bite': Salamon bites the opponent. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Nefertimon Nefertimon, the "Angel of Light" (or "the Light of Smiles" in the original Japanese), is the form that Gatomon takes when she Armor Digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Light. Her name is derived from the ancient Egyptian queen, Nefertiti. Gatomon first became Nefertimon on the day the Digi-Egg of Light was found. Gatomon, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Patamon and Cody Hida had ended up in a cave after escaping some Dark-Ringed Tyrannomon. Kari managed to obtain the Digi-Egg and unleashed its power, allowing Gatomon to Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon. After Ken renounced his evil persona, Nefertimon was no longer needed as Gatomon and the other older Digi-Destined Digimon had their powers restored by one of Azulongmon's DigiCores. This allowed Gatomon to once again assume her Ultimate form. Nefertimon was used as a means of transportation around the Digital World or to help destroy The Control Spires. Nefertimon made her last appearance in the Digimon Adventure 02 finale when the cast was transported to a dimension where (according to Gennai) "wishes can become reality". Here, Gatomon was able to digivolve into all of three forms (except Magnadramon) at once. Nefertimon is Gatomon's Armor Digivolution in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley and can be used in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer by equipping Gatomon with the Nefertimon card. Attacks * Rosetta Stone: A pink beam of light erupts from Nefertimon's necklace, and stone slabs shoot forth from it. * Queen's Paw (Nile Jewelry): Gems are fired from Nefertimon's paws. In the English dub, this is sometimes called Rosetta Stone * Cat's Eye Beam (Curse of Queen): Beams of light fire from Nefertimon's headdress. * Golden Noose (Sanctuary Bind): Nefertimon partners with Pegasusmon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. |- | Angewomon Angewomon is Gatomon's natural Ultimate form. Angewomon debuted during the final battle against Myotismon in Digimon Adventure. The sacrifice of Wizardmon and Kari's mourning activated the Crest of Light, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into Angewomon. She then used her "Heaven's Charge" and "Celestial Arrow" to defeat him. Angewomon was also a powerful ally in the fight against VenomMyotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. She also got into a cat fight with her rival LadyDevimon. After Kari used the power from the Crest of Light to free the Sovereigns, Gatomon supposedly lost the power to become Angewomon; however she was able to digivolve into Angewomon to save Kari and T.K. while they battled the one of the Digimon Emperor's Airdramons by the Dark Ocean. Still in this place and form, she restores the Divermon to their true forms. Three years after releasing the Sovereigns, in Digimon Adventure 02, Gatomon and the other older DigiDestined Digimon had their powers restored by one of Azulongmon's DigiCores. This allowed Gatomon to once again assume her Ultimate form. Since then, Angewomon has appeared more than Nefertimon and Gatomon to battle the new Digimon enemies sent by Daemon. She was with MegaKabuterimon during the World Tour in HongKong. When Daemon and his troops were in the Real world, LadyDevimon appeared and Angewomon got into another catfight with her. She gave her last ounce of energy to Imperialdramon so he could defeat SkullSatamon. Angewomon appears one last time on the Digimon Adventure 02 finale when the cast was transported to a dimension where (according to Gennai) "wishes can become reality". Here, Gatomon was able to digivolve into all of three forms (except Magnadramon) at once. Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer and Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, though in the latter it has the stats of a Champion. Attacks * Celestial Arrow (Holy Arrow): Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. * Heaven's Charm: Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. * Heaven's Charge (Saint Air): Creates a ring of energy that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Silphymon Silphymon is an Ultimate level Digimon who is the DNA Digivolved form of Gatomon and Aquilamon, combining the features and attributes of a Bird type Digimon with that of Beast type. Some of Silphymon's recognizable parts are Gatomon's ears, and Aquilamon's wing-top feathers on the arms and legs. Silphymon was first formed when Yolei Inoue, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji were trapped within the Dark Ocean and attacked by a Blossomon created by Arukenimon. Kari was too frightened to move but Yolei managed to snap her out of it and told her that as long they were friends, Kari was safe. At that moment, the hearts of Yolei and Kari were beating as one, causing their Digimon partners to merge. The newly formed Silphymon managed to destroy Blossomon and get everyone back into the Digital World. Silphymon eventually became essential in fighting the likes of Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon, though against him he always lost. Silphymon is Gatomon's Ultimate form in the latter parts of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley through DNA Digivolution with Aquilamon and can be used in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer by equipping both Gatomon and Aquilamon with Calumon cards. Attacks *'Static Force' (Top Gun): Creates an energy ball that is fired from the hands at the opponent. *'Astral Laser' (Dual Sonic): A duplicate of Silphymon's body is created using energy and fired on the opponent. |- | Magnadramon Magnadramon is Gatomon's Mega form, a serpentine dragon with ten wings, a lion-like muzzle and two horns. The name "Magnadramon" is derived from the words Magna meaning "large" or "great" and Dra for "dragon". Magnadramon appears in the Digimon Adventure 02 movie The Golden Digimentals. In this movie, Angewomon fights the evil Digimon Cherubimon. Magnadramon is one of the keepers of the golden Digi-Eggs, the other being Seraphimon. During the battle, Angewomon and Angemon Warp Digivolve into their Mega forms to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. After Releasing them, the two Megas coudn't stay in this form and had De-digivolve into Gatomon and Patamon. This form was never actually shown in the anime. Magnadramon is Gatomon's Mega form in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. |- Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure